Better Speak Now
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: "You want, so badly, to stand up and shout, "I DO!" Because sometimes, we get too afraid to speak now, even if we want to. In second-person. Two-shot. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am aware of the fact I used to have a Speak Now Zarter story. Yes, I am aware that I deleted it. But I got this idea at the most random time yesterday, and I decided to write this.**

**Also, I have decided that instead of using first or third person, which is widely popular in stories, I will make a twist in it and make this story in second person. And please note that THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT. IT IS A TWO-SHOT. _ONLY _A TWO SHOT. So, with nothing more to say other than "I DON'T OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES", I will continue with the story!**

*::*::*

You are standing right in front of the chapel, invitation in hand. You don't want to enter - don't want to see _her _getting married to someone else. You swallow, indecision written all over your face. You see a familiar mess of hair that belongs to your partner-in-crime turn your way, concern written all over his face, before entering the chapel, and you make your decision.

You go to the entrance and hold out your invitation. The usher who looks vaguely familiar - only later, you would know that it was Felix (who else would have a penguin-shaped gold pin on their suit?) - looks it over and lets you enter. You sit at the very back, because you can't stand seeing the man you used to call a friend look so happy up close - happy because he was marrying the girl that you love.

You watch as the flower girl - a little girl you yourself had trained to become a wind elementalist - and the ring bearer that you know is training to be earth elementalist walk down the aisle, and then bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down as well. You brace yourself, for you know that _she _will come down the aisle soon. You turn as all the other guests do when "Here Comes the Bride" begins to play. Your breath catches when you see _her_ - her blue eyes shining under her veil, in a simple white dress, and her blond hair like a golden waterfall. She looked splendid.

You swallow, and blink back the unexpected tears forming in your eyes. But you had sworn to not cry, of happiness (which was unlikely) or sadness (which was very likely). You want her happy, and even if you want her to be happy with you (which is selfish of you to think), you want her to be happy. And if being happy is being with _him_, then that was alright.

You watch the ceremony half-heartedly, not evening listening to half of what the preacher is saying, but you are snapped back to your senses when he says, "Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

You want, _so badly_, to stand up and shout, "I DO!" But you don't. You are afraid. You are afraid of being rejected and just ending up even more pained than you already are. Besides, you want her to be happy, right? And what if speaking now - especially because it's _you_ speaking now - doesn't make her happy?

So you keep quiet.

It's one of the biggest mistakes in your life.

The wedding goes on, and you close your eyes as _he _pulls _her_ in for a kiss. You hear the clapping and wolf-whistles, though, and you open your eyes to see _him_ sweeping _her_ off her feet and carrying her outside to the limo waiting. You are one of the last people to leave, as you are trying to not feel resentful. But you feel deep regret. Suddenly you don't care if you had been rejected had caused you pain. All you care about is that you should've spoken. You should've at least let her know how you feel for her.

But now it's too late.

You feel a hand on you shoulder, and you turn to meet the eyes that had stared at you as you ranted about the whole wedding to her. The fair-haired woman, usually with a smile on her face, was not smiling right now. Her blue eyes were sad. She knows how you feel right now - she is in love with the boy you used to call your friend, with the boy _she_ had just married.

In an effort to comfort the blond that had done so much for you, you whisper, "We'll move on."

She lets out a sort of grim smile, which looks weird on her. "Yeah, right," she says, before wiping the tears away from her eyes. "You know perfectly well we won't."

You say nothing, because you know it's true - this wasn't an ordinary teenage crush. You do not have a crush on _her_ - you love _her_.

Instead you give your kind friend a hug, and you tell her to go on without you. She nods, understanding, and gives you a kiss on the cheek (and you can't deny your cheeks heat up) and leaves to join her waiting best friend. At last, you are the last in the chapel.

You slowly look around in case a couple are still here, making out for they had gotten bored during the wedding, and when you are 100% sure that no one is here, you allow tears to slip from your eyes, down your face. Your vision turns blurry. You find yourself sobbing like a baby, the raw pain clawing at you, and you just want to cry until the end.

On February 18th, 2020, Sadie Kane married Walter Stone, turning her into Sadie Stone. And you, Sean Kelley, are a coward for not telling her about your true feelings for her. And yet you are brave, for you were able to let her go.

*::*::*

**Surprised you with the ending, didn't I? And if I didn't, then you are pretty damn smart.**

**Yes, I know Sean/Sadie is an unusual and rare pairing. No, I don't ship Sadie/Walt. But you can blame HyperAndProudOfIt for getting me to love Seadie. The reasons for shipping it? Because it fits. Sean comes from Ireland, which is close enough to England. Their ways of living are similar, and perhaps their sense of humor. In my head, they click. If you don't like it, then don't review.**

**My first second-person story...I hope it didn't suck terribly. :S But I rather liked the way it turned out.**

**AND REMEMBER: THIS IS A TWO-SHOT, NOT A ONE-SHOT.**

**On that final note, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 reviews for the first part? O.o Wow...(cue to someone to yell: DUH!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. :(**

*::*::*

_**Four years later**_

Your brain is trying to process what's happening. This only happens in dreams - your dreams, to be exact.

Because there is no way you would ever be staring at Sadie Kane - or Stone - in the rain in the way to your loft in London.

London has been your home for the last four years, ever since _the day_. It reminds you of her, and you have come to get use to the pain in you for even living here. But you are close to home, and the flights aren't as long (portals reminds you of her, and you'd rather not have too much pain at the same time).

You know she had ought to go to London with Walter for vacation, but you had never seen her, and it is surprising to finally seeing her again at the most unusual and unexpected time and place - it seemed like one of those scenes in those cliché movies you had watched with Julian to find ways to be more like Carter, since most girls like gentleman. You know, because it was raining, four years had passed, and the two of you were just staring at each other?

Yeah. You admit this is cliché, and yet you like it.

"Sean," she breathes, staring up at you. Despite already being 25, you had gotten a growth sprout at 19, turning you from tiny, little Sean to _this _Sean.

"Sadie," you finally say. She has changed - her hair is shorter, and her skin looks too tanned for a woman living in England, hinting she lived in a sunny area. Yet in your eyes, she is still that beautiful woman you fell in love with.

The two of you stand in silence, facing each other, before Sadie breaks the silence. "Walt and I divorced."

You say nothing, even though you are beyond happy. You shake this feeling off, knowing she has more to say, and you don't want to interrupt her by your cheering. Sadie realizes this and continues. "He went to Jaz. He...he has custody of Ruby." Her voice breaks, and she looks down.

You still say nothing. You had heard of Sadie and Walt's daughter: a three-year-old girl by the name of Ruby Elizabeth Stone. You imagine how it must feel like, to be away from your daughter, and you feel bad for her, but you don't say this, for you know she hates pity.

Sadie, noticing your silence once again, regains her voice and says, "I'll have her during the summer. But...that's not the point. I...I realized something."

You arch a questioning eyebrow, your eyes asking the unsaid question.

"I...I was stupid, back then," she rushes. "I wouldn't have known true love even if it bit me in the bum."

You smile slightly, for a second, before frowning. Didn't know of true love? What was that supposed to mean?

Apparently, by the look on your face, she can read what's on your mind. "I was a stupid teenage girl that only went after looks. That's why. I liked Anubis and Walt for their looks. But it was just a schoolgirl crush. Nothing more."

"Why did you marry Walt, then?" you finally ask, voice hoarse. You have passed through so much ever since she did - pain, regret, nightmares - and then you find out she only married Walt because of his looks. Does she know how much she is causing you pain? Or is she the selfish woman your mother always claims she is?

"Even if I was 21...I had somehow persuaded myself into believing that I loved Walt," she answers, wincing. "I was still immature and stupid and self-centered and annoying."

You think of how pleased Jaz would be if she had heard those words coming out of Sadie's mouth. She herself [Jaz] had ranted about Sadie, saying those exact words, even if you believed in them a little bit, you blame puberty.

"Oh," is all you're able to say, and you bite your lip so hard you taste blood.

"Don't do that!" Sadie cries, and she rushes over, her hands cupping your cheeks as her thumbs wipe away the blood appearing on your lip. Once she stops, your eyes lock with hers. You don't move, and neither does she.

To tell the truth? You want to lean in and kiss her in the rain, however cliché that is.

"And now that I've matured enough..." she continues, her eyes still on yours, her hands still cupping your face. "...I've realized something. I don't love Walt." You resist the urge to say _This is the third time or so you've said that _but you don't. You watch her every move as she takes a deep breath. "I've been in love with a guy that, when I met him at 12, wasn't the best-looking guy around, but had a big heart and very beautiful yellowish-green eyes." She swallows, and your heart is beating fast, because you were the only person in Brooklyn House that had yellowish-green eyes.

She finally says the five words you've always wanted to hear escape her lips: "I love you, Sean Kelley."

You freeze. Surely this is a dream. Sadie Kane would never love _you_, with your unevenly cut hair and creepy eyes. Why would she love you?

Sadie bites her lip as she waits for your answer, but you still can't say anything. You snap back to attention as your feel her hands retreating slowly, and you grab her wrists, pulling her close. Blue and yellowish-green are connected.

"I love you too, Sadie Kane," you whisper. "I wanted to tell you during your wedding, but I thought-"

"Oh, stop bloody thinking and kiss me!" Sadie exclaims, and before you know what is happening, she has pressed her lips to yours and you lose any thoughts except wrap your arms around her and kiss her back.

You don't care if this is cliché, because your dream has finally come true.

And you think, at the back of your head as the two of you continue to kiss, that probably not speaking now in the right moment is also good, unlike Jaz would say, but you might've gotten this sooner if you had.

_**The End**_

*::*::*

**To Thalia Marie Grace: I bet you're not.**

**To NeverEndingImagination1210: No, it wouldn't have been the same as Sean if Anubis had been the one there. And also, as the myths say, I SHIP ANUBIS WITH HIS _WIFE_, ANPUT. I bet most of you didn't know that. (I'm sorry if I offended anyone by saying this.)**

**To larkgrace: Okie dokie! *plans***

**To FlameTamer16: I considered it to be Jarter for a while...then turned into to Seandie. XD**

**To everyone who commented about thinking it was Anubis: Well, it just proves how the majority of the people here are Sanubis shippers.**

**Thanks for everything, guys! I am happy I was able to write this! Now, I must continue with TDK! UNTIL NEXT TIME I PUBLISH A STORY! BYE!**

**The Understand OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


End file.
